Gadgets of Gizmos
by Paperback-Avenger
Summary: (Four years after NATM:MOE) A new threat looms over the tablet, when a family of sorcery aims to take the artifact for their own magical purposes. Now the gang is back on the run, this time in their own home town. In the house of a famous historian where the witch and warlock have hidden. They must find the tablet in a house overflowing with artifacts come to life.
1. Chapter 1: The Buxtons

**Hello everyone! The first chapter of my third NATM fanfic is finally here. I'm really thankful for your support and I couldn't have the encouragement to write this if it wasn't for y'all. So thank you! I want to update as much as I can, being that is my senior year. After this chapter, I want to make an announcement. And while I don't have a visual for Camilla, I imagine Thames as John Mulaney. Enjoy!**

On the east side of Central Park, where the light hit the towers and buildings, awaited a crowd. The people ignored the July sun beating down on their backs. They overlooked the shoving and impatient strangers that could not take the waiting. They forgot about the barricades that the police held up so they wouldn't pour out into the streets. Those that were quiet either focused on the road or the old Harper House.

The walls were no longer chipping away. The shingles stayed secure and none were missing. The shining red front door distracted only a few. After over two hundred years, the house that desperately needed saving finally got what it deserved. And the excited history lovers had one famous man to thank.

"Hey!" a man rummaging to work stopped a woman, who leaned against the wooden barricade," What's going on here?"

"This is the day Rutherford Gizmo and his family move in to the old Harper House," she explained.

"Rutherford Who?"

"The famous historian!" she gasped," He-"

"He's here!"

The crowd immediately revved up. They saw a black car stretching down the street. Hands flexed over the tape and barriers. Autograph books opened with lightning speed. Desperately, people dove to their bags and pockets for a working pen. How could they forget a writing utensil? Suddenly, the car stopped- but the screaming and excitement didn't. In fact, it only got worse as they peered through the window of the passenger's side. Minutes later, the doors on their side opened, and the public became overwhelmed with happiness.

"Jareth!" they yelped from the crowd.

Rutherford's husband smiled and waved to the crowd. He was shocked that people obsessed over the family- especially teenagers. He figured the historian would be discarded by the younger generation- but their love of history only increased with his teachings. On the passenger's side stepped out their oldest child. Teens fawned over Oliver, who shyly smiled at crowd. He could've done without all of the attention, but he never minded it. Seconds later, his twin sister popped out of the car, a smile on her face.

"Guess we've got some visitors," Bristol glanced around.

"You could say that."

Rutherford joined his family as they watched the crowd. Their excitement could not be contained, and their smiles meant the world. The Gizmo family joined their fans in a heartbeat. Pictures were taken, signatures were made out, and conversations were held. Rutherford got the same 'You look like Robert Downey Jr' speech from women. He just didn't see it. After a while, the family bid their fans farewell.

"They're always so nice," Jareth sighed as the family walked to the front steps of their new home.

"You can thank me for them later," he joked," Are you three ready to see your new home?"

"Open the doors, dad," Oliver piped up.

Rutherford, with little force, pushed open the red door. The three traveled through the doorway. In an instant, they felt like they were in a whole new world. The walls were covered with paintings the historian was given. The sight of different rooms danced across their eyes. It was nothing like the Gizmo's old El Paso home- it was even better. The twins were amazed by the beauty of the old Harper building.

"How did you fix this place up?" Bristol gasped with pure energy.

"Better yet," his husband glanced over," How did you afford this?"

"I had a deal with Parker Cassidy," Rutherford explained as he adjusted a painting," If I could fix it up by the time he returned from Japan, he'd give it to me as a donation of sorts. Well, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a study hall, a library, a music room and a big kitchen later- you have your new home. Kids, why don't you see your new bedrooms? Bris, yours is the one on the third floor. Oliver, yours is on second. "

Oliver and Bristol dashed up the stairs. They couldn't wait to see what was in store for them. The men smiled as their children went off into the house. Rutherford looked to Jareth, who had his eyes already locked on his husband.

"You've really outdone yourself, dear," Jareth sighed as he went to the stairs," Our house is more beautiful than the last. Although, I'll be the first to admit that I'll miss our neighbors."

"I promise you," Rutherford said," we're gonna have a great life here. We'll all have fun- in fact, you might want to check our room. Third floor, last room on the left. I'm going to be in my study unpacking- there's too much, in my opinion."

Jareth laughed and proceeded up the steps. Rutherford followed until he hit the second floor. He glanced down the hall, where Oliver's bedroom door was wide open. He had been humming an old song as he unpacked. Dr. Gizmo smirked as his son's voice softly trailed onward. He found comfort and peace when it came to his family. A sense that didn't come with those in his profession or parties he attended. For now, he was glad to be home for the month.

Rutherford entered his new study with his head held high. Bookshelves were stacked all around, with few stories scattered around. Boxes piled about the room, the historian knew he had a lot of unpacking to do. He shuffled through some books and categorized them alphabetically. He found artifacts from Bolivia that had been gifted to him, as well as a clay pot he purchased from his visit to a Ugandan village. He was proud of the many items that laid in the new room. Whether purchased or passed down, the historian took them to heart.

Rutherford opened the box by his study door. Inside, laid four items- an old leather-bound book, two sticks (that were claimed to be wands) and an old stone. Light pink and barely transparent, Rutherford had been given the stone by Parker on a trip to Cambridge University. It was claimed that the stone was the only thing left behind in the Buxton house- the home of witch and warlock cousins. He often told his children stories of Camilla and Thames, and how they had a thirst for magic all over the world. Unfortunately, the people of their time had not taken in the idea of witches, warlocks, and anything outside of their religious lives.

"They say if the stone breaks," Rutherford recalled to himself," Camilla and Thames are to be released onto the world. Weird legend, but a beautiful stone."

Rutherford put in on the top of his shelf. A dumb decision instantly, as the stone broke the shelf. Both crashed to the floor, pink bites scattered amongst the floor. Dr. Gizmo cursed himself out as he walked out of the room. He knew the vacuum was in the closet beside the stairway. As he did so, the stone pieces had a slight glow to them. The dust slowly emerged around the stones, and several sparks flew from the pile. And, with a quick jump, stood a youthful woman, and a nervous looking man.

Camilla stared around the room. She knew that times had changed (judging by the room she and Thames stood in). The witch glanced into the device on the nearby desk, and peered at a black screen. She found her frizzy black hair and pointed chin remained in tact, with her green eyes blistering with magical feelings.

"Finally!" she breathed out," we've returned! This is where our journey begins again."

"Don't you think this is an odd place?" Thames questioned as he bent down," Or who broke the stone? You know, something we should worry about now."

"Nonsense," she insisted as she walked over to the fallen shelf, and found two wands and her book," now, we have the spells of Salem, my wand crafted from Oana's European woodlands, yours from the forests of Asia. Now, the one thing we need is the magic of Ancient Egypt."

"Camilla-"

"It'll be an easy find!" she prompted," I'm sure we can find a route-"

"Camilla," Thames shouted.

He nodded to the front door. Rutherford dropped the vacuum against the wall. He entered, fascinated by the two present before him. Camilla pointed her wand to the historian, anger danced in her eyes. Rutherford pulled back and stared at the witch.

"Woah,woah,woah!" Thames came up to his cousin," Camilla, you can't just zap a person without getting to know them first! Hello sir, I am Thames Buxton-"

"Actually," Dr. Gizmo calmly smoothed the front of his shirt," I know. And your cousin, the one with the old stick-wand- is Camilla. Your legends have filled my books and the thoughts of colleagues. I've been to your hometown. Although, I'll be honest, I didn't think the legend was real. I always admired the two of you."

The witch turned to her cousin. The stranger had a fair interest for the Buxton cousins. As long as he enjoyed what they did, he was on their side. Camilla put her wand down and raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you know who we are," Camilla questioned," perhaps we should know who you are, where we are and what the date is."

"Doctor Rutherford Gizmo," he greeted," I'm a historian in New York City. That's where you guys are now. Let's see…"

Rutherford pulled out his cellphone, to which Thames screamed at. Camilla pointed her wand and poked the little device. She gave a confused look, and wondered what kind of sorcerer Dr. Gizmo had in his hands.

"It's a cellphone," he explained," It's just so we can talk to people or send messages to them. Kind of easier than sending a letter. You can also send pictures and look up memes and- check the date, which is July tenth, 2025."

"Ah!" Thames thanked the man," Three hundred and thirty one years in a stone. And it's been fan-tastic."

"An uneven number," Camilla mumbled," Nevermore, we're finally backed. And once we harness the last bit of magic, we can-"

Thames hopped down onto the floor. He looked through the stone pieces until he found the smoothest chunk. He got odd looks from Rutherford, but his cousin watched, knowing his full intent. He stood up and rubbed the stone in his fingers. He muddled with it, and threw it in the air. A beautiful vision appeared before them, the dust of the stone swirled before the three. Rutherford watched in amazement, his smile untouched. The front of 'The Natural History Museum' showed in the vision, glowing faintly above them.

"Okay," Thames pointed above," so, my visions tell me that the tablet we've been searching for is at this place. A museum."

"Ahkmenrah's tablet at the Natural History Museum?" Dr. Gizmo mentioned.

"Yes, you know Ahkmenrah's tablet?" the warlock asked.

"Who hasn't?" Rutherford laughed," The tablet has the strangest powers, I've been told. It's been around the world more times than any artifact I've known."

"Then you can take us there!" Miss Buxton shouted with excitement," Come, Doctor, we shall get to the museum before sundown!"

Rutherford laughed at the witch. She glared with an almost deadly feeling that traveled in the historian's heart. Thames turned away frightfully, knowing that his cousin would not be laughed at. He could feel her anger filling up the room.

""And what's hilarious?" She questioned.

"Miss Buxton," he explained," I hate to tell you this, but we can't just go into the museum and take the tablet. There's rules and regulations now. Besides, witch or not, you'd be in a lot of trouble if they caught you. I do wish you the best of luck, though!"

Camilla pushed the historian against the wall and placed the tip of the wand against his chest. Thames sighed and rubbed his forehead. Here they go again. The last time this happened, the man at the end of the wand was Reverend Nicholas Deeds. The next day, the cousins were on trial. He even knew the exact words she would-

"Thames," she said," come 'ere and say the spell."

"I'm not doing this again," he shook his head.

"You are."

"No, Camilla- "

"Thames!"

The warlock sighed and stood up, the book soon in his hands. He looked into Rutherford's eyes and snapped his fingers. At once, the historian's brown eyes glowed as he looked onward. Camilla twisted the wand slowly as her cousin sang out.

"Through woods and forests of all sorts,

Through willows and wisps in a field of quartz

I command you to listen to all that we say

Whether it be night, the morning, or mid day!"

Camilla's wand soon left Rutherford's chest. The historian shook his head and looked back at the cousins. He saw the girl's obvious staring and the boy's nervous glancing around. Dr. Gizmo sat down in his chair and leaned in.

"I think we'll need a plan if we're gonna get Ahkmenrah's tablet," he said.

While Camilla showed excitement, Thames embraced for the worst.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Now for my announcement: I was going to wait until the end of the story, but I decided that I couldn't wait! This was supposed to be my last NATM fanfiction. That's no longer happening. After this fanfic, I want to publish a series of one shots! It's in the time span of my first fanfic, when Ahkmenrah and Jewel became night guards, to their proposal. I'll think of ideas as I go along. Thank you and see you in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fourth

**I apologize in advance for the slow chapter, but I still hope you enjoy!**

Night came in without hesitation. The soft glow of the setting sun laid upon the museum, as the last of the patrons shuffled out. Through the leaving crowd, came the night guards and their children. Jewel held onto her son's hand, Amenemhet excitedly leading his mother up the stairs. Ahk had been busy bouncing Elsie, their one year old daughter. He couldn't help but smile as his son made his way to the top.

"Grandma and Grandpa are gonna be awake soon!" the little boy insisted as they finally approached the top.

"We have time, buddy," his mother giggled.

"They've been talking all week about seeing two kids," Ahk told his son," They've been talking about a certain someone's big fourth birthday."

"Am!" Elsie pointed to her brother.

The parents nodded to their daughter, and entered the museum. Their children had always been fascinated with the artifacts in the museum. Am watched Rexy happily, exclaiming the dinosaur's name over and over again. Elsie reached her tiny hands around, trying to grab any nearby artifact. The night guards were touched that their children had loved the museum, and the history behind them. For both, they felt a sense of pride.

"Ah!" Dr McPhee came from his office," Jewel and Rami. There's two of my favorite nightguards."

"Your only nightguards," Jewel mentioned with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind," Ahk placed Elsie, while Am ran to his mother," we've brought the kids along. Am turned four today."

"Why, Happy birthday!"

Dr McPhee showed true excitement as he talked with the son. Jewel slipped away from the conversation. Ahk kept the children and director distracted, knowing where his wife went off to. She slipped to the loading dock, the heat sweltering in the back. Her key shone in the light as she unlocked the big doors. Awaiting her, stood her mother and step-dad. Larry held onto wrapped boxes as he stumbled in. His wife greeted her daughter with a smile and the cake.

"Thanks for baking, mom," Jewel smiled," Amen is gonna love it!"

"Nothing is too good for my grandson," she pointed out.

"Oh!" Jewel helped Larry set the presents down," Thanks dad."

"We weren't sure if he wanted an action figure set or the Batman car," Larry admitted as he set the boxes down," so we got him both."

Soon after, Nicky and his wife came in, shutting the door behind them. The family gathered their gear and headed to the elevator. The crew quickly made their set up just outside of the Egyptian exhibit. Jewel glanced out of the window. The sun would be going down soon.

"I'm gonna go get Ahk and the kids," she told her step-dad," when the others wake up, have them hide in the Egyptian room. When I say the code word, you'll all jump out."

"What's the code word?" Nicky questioned as he put up the balloons.

"Birthday," the family said altogether.

Smiles spread across all of their faces. Jewel quickly went to find her family, who had just walked away from McPhee. Thirty seconds to sunrise. She waited by the elevator, excited to see the happiness on her son's face when the group awaited him. When they got onto the second floor, the sun had finally set. Rexy was off to play around, as he had not seen the family.

"Bye Rexy!" Elsie squealed as the family watched the dinosaur walked by.

The room shook as he swiftly left the room. The four crossed along the long hallway, Jewel distracting her son with each step. The party had piled into the Egyptian exhibit room, as the family approached the end.

"Are you ready for your big surprise?" she asked Amen.

"Yeah!" the boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Happy birthday!"

The family turned the corner and (humans and exhibits alike) greeted the birthday boy. His eyes lit up, and pure happiness radiated his face. Ahk and Jewel stood close together. The warmth of the entire museum family came together as the Meren and Shep walked over to the four. The king had something behind his back, and a smile on his face.

"Grandpa!" Amen ran over and hugged the king.

"Amenemhet," the king said joyously," I wish you a happy birthday! Now that you have turned four, it is time you have dawned one of the family heirlooms."

From behind his back, the king pulled out a large bronze spear. Jewel and Ahk felt their eyes grow wide as their son excitedly held the weapon in his tiny hands. Snakes were etched in the sides, with ruby eyes and a sentence that the little boy couldn't pronounce.

"What does that mean?" he asked his grandfather.

"It means 'revenge on the wicked'," he explained," you can poison your enemies just by pointing it towards them. Now, my little grandson can get the perfect revenge."

"I'm gonna be the king when I go to school!' Amen shouted.

Ahkmenrah ducked the spear head. He took the weapon gently from his son, while his father's confusion grew clear. He didn't understand why his grandson could not be trusted with the spear, especially since it was a part of the family for years to come.

"He's a bit too young for a weapon of such power," Jewel admitted," perhaps we should wait until he hits middle school."

Although he disagreed, Meren nodded his head and took back the spear. The party had been well loved by Amen, who laughed and jumped around with the children in the museum. The night went on and on, and after they had cake (to which the son promised to keep his wish a secret) the energy decreased. Soon after, all of the children had fallen asleep next to Atila, whose snores were louder than the footsteps of Rexy. The family began the clean up, sweeping and storing extra food.

"How have you been feeling?"Jewel asked Alexandria," Have you got the baby's room set up?"

"Oh yeah!" Nicky's wife nodded," The baby should be here any time soon."

"Yeah," Nicky nervously spoke, then quickly changed the subject," Hey, did you guys hear about Dr. Rutherford Gizmo coming to town?"

"Who?" Jed questioned.

Jewel's eyes lit up at the sound of the historian's name. She had been a fan since his work came up, in a book about Egyptian history and ancient tales. Right away, she rambled about her favorite historian, and the legacy he was leaving. Ahk smiled as his wife went on, recalling the books he wrote and the interviews he had with several other historians.

"He's written books about Romans and cowboys and-" she stopped herself," well, a lot of historic moments."

"Do you think he would come to see the museum?" Deborah brought up.

"If he does," Jewel mentioned," I hope I'd be the first to meet him."

After the family cleaned up and headed home, Jewel kept her mind on the historian. She had been a major fan of him since she was little. He was the hero she always hoped for. Her book had been out for a while, and she wondered if he had read it. Her eyes glanced at the children, who were fast asleep in the back seat. Ahk, who had been driving, looked to his wife.

"You alright?"

"Hm?" she looked to her husband,"Oh, just thinking. Do you think Dr. Gizmo would've read my book?"

"Of course!" Ahk reassured Jewel," Juliet, your book is well known. If he hasn't read it, I'm sure his family has talked about it. If we, when we meet him, I'm sure the first thing he'll talk about is your book."

The author smiled at her loving husband, and kissed him on the cheek. She hoped that Dr. Gizmo would appear to the museum- and soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Museum

**Hey guys! Thank you for your support- it means a lot to me. Shoutout to Dinosaur Imperial Soldier for being my first follower- you rock! Enjoy!**

Rutherford's car pulled up into an empty spot. He knew the directions right away- as he had been to the museum many times before. In fact, in one of his earliest articles _10 Greatest American Museums,_ he found it to be one of his top five. It felt homely, and presented a bright feeling. As the back doors automatically slid open, the Buxton cousins hopped out.

"You don't even need a horse to pull these things!" Thames said with utter fascination for modern technology," and it doesn't have the odor of stale hay. And sweat. And-"

"Focus on the task at hand!" Camilla snapped, then looked to Rutherford, who made his way across the street.

"Are you sure that this plan's gonna work?" Dr. Gizmo questioned with doubt hinting in his tone.

"Of course it is!" Miss Buxton declared as they glided up the stairs," Now remember, you go straight to the director and ask him for a private tour. After the two of you have seen the tablet, we'll sneak off, take it and our adventure can begin!"

"Or a nightmare," her cousin mumbled.

The witch and warlock earned looks of confusion and mystery from passersby. Their outfits had been older, and out of fashion (for those not at a comic convention). Camilla glared back at the people, with her wand close to her side. When she noticed another person watching her, Miss Buxton pointed the wand to the person as they ran off.

"That's right!" she laughed," Run away, foolish mortal! You'll never understand the power of a true witch."

"You're lucky burning at the stake is illegal in this day and age," Thames told her as he pulled her into the building.

Rutherford's smile grew the minute they entered the building. To see the happiness of other children that ran around and excitedly spoke about the exhibits they saw warmed his heart. History was a part of his life, his family's and those that enjoyed his work. The historian went up to the front desk with a smile on his face.

"Excuse me," he brought up.

"Yes- Dr. Gizmo," the girl gasped," It's- it's a pleasure to meet you! I've had all of your books and every theory you've had. I actually have your new book-"

"Rebecca, don't talk the poor man's head off!"

Dr. McPhee gave a nervous smile to the man in front of him. Rutherford, however, insisted that he was enjoying the young lady's small talk. He always appreciated when fans carried on a conversation about the work he did. His deep down narcissism could be thanked for that.

"I'd be happy to sign your book, miss-"

"Rebecca," the ticket girl gave a shy smile.

After Dr. Gizmo signed her book, he turned to the director. The Buxton cousins watched him, with anticipation. The two had a feeling that he was the man in charge. That he was the person that had the ticket to their endless magic supplies. Of course, he was gushing over the famous historian before him.

"It's an honor to have you here, Doctor," he said happily as they shook hands," the last time you came in, the museum was featured in that lovely article- which I still talk about."

"Well, all of the perfect artifacts and the well throughout descriptions made the whole visit worthwhile," the historian looked to the witch and warlock," I hope you don't mind- I brought my assistants with me."

Camilla glared at the word 'assistant'. She knew this was all for a good cause, so she kept her mouth shut as she introduced herself. The Buxton son gently pushed the girl aside as he came before the director.

"Hello, sir!" Thames shook the man's hand," Just glad to be here. Where's the tablet?"

"He's just into Egyptian culture," Camilla quickly jabbed her cousin in the ribs," he can wait."

Dr. McPhee, although finding their attire and actions to be odd, nodded and Rutherford and his 'assistants' followed. They fled to the office, that Dr. Gizmo admired. Camilla kept quiet, wanting what she came for. The sooner they went on the tour, the sooner the magic could happen. The museum director sat at the head of the desk, his smile had yet to fade.

"What brings you back to the National History Museum?" He questioned.

"I've missed being here," Rutherford admitted," it's been a few years, and I've heard a lot about the changes. I remember when I brought my kids in- the two of them had the time of their lives. I was hoping to do another article on your museum-"

"Of course!" McPhee nodded," Having a tour for your article would be perfect! When did you want to set that up for?"

"Today, if possible," Rutherford glanced at the witch," And I was hoping it could be a private tour- just the two of us."

"Unfortunately," the director sighed," I'm a bit backed up today. I've been told that we had a tour for a local elementary school, which I'd forgotten about until I walked in this morning. I do apologize."

Rutherford had not seen a problem with the , however, would not have any delay in her plan. She wanted the magic right away. She wanted the cold, gold tablet in her thinning arms. She tapped her fingers against her arm Seeing that his cousin was growing impatient and tense, Thames declared that the two of them would be heading outside the door for just a moment. The cousins headed outside and quietly closed the door.

"We can't push this plan back any further!" Camilla complained quietly as they stood outside of the office," Do you have any idea as to how long we've been planning this?"

"About a day?" Thames questioned as he watched the door.

"I mean taking the tablet's magic," his cousin growled," Ever since we harnessed magic, I have wanted more power than anyone. You know I needed power- remember?"

"Cam," he interrupted," our best decision is to let it play through. I know how much you've wanted this, but maybe Rutherford knows what she's doing."

"Just because you hypnotized him."

"Don't disrespect my perfect magic!" Thames gasped.

Just before their arguing continued, the door opened. Rutherford and McPhee were laughing about something that had just been told. The cousins stood side by side, watching intensely.

"Ah, Rick," Dr. Gizmo laughed," you're one of the good directors. Never forget that."

"Thank you sir," he nodded,"Now, the night guards will be waiting for you when you come in tomorrow. They'll be happy to hear that Dr. Rutherford Gizmo is coming for a tour."

After the two parted ways, the three trailed off to the steps of the museum. Rutherford explained the new plan and how it would all come through. Camilla's smile was wide as they walked down the steps. She could see her magic working wonders so soon- with the moon on her face and the world bowing to her. Meanwhile, her cousin ran into the car and buckled up.

"This calls for celebration!" he exclaimed," I saw a McDonalds on the way here. I don't know what that is, but I meant a Mac Donalds once- he was an Irish wizard that brewed the best beer this side of Salem. Too bad they drowned him at sea. Sad…"

Rutherford shrugged his shoulders and drove off. The three had their plan brewing, ready for the next night.


	4. Chapter 4: Gizmo

**Enjoy!**

The house filled with life, as Ahkmenrah put up the last blanket above the children. His son begged his father to create the biggest pillow and blanket fort he could muster up. The man grabbed each part of the fort and threw one together in no time. Underneath the fort, in his new superhero sleepover blanket, Amen hid. His head poked out every few seconds, a stuffed tiger alongside him.

"We'll be safe in here, Mr. Stripes," he whispered," The bad guys can't get us in here."

Ahkmenrah watched on the edge of the fort. Elsie laid right next to her dad, her big toy car driving up and down his arm. He smiled at the sight of his kids, feeling warmth and happiness while they played around. For years, the thought of having a family was hopeless. The idea made him laugh and lean back in his sarcophagus- even if, sometimes, those thoughts broke his heart. But the love of his wife and kids pushed them into a sealed box.

Speaking of wife-

In the small office upstairs, Jewel clicked the keys of her laptop. She checked the notes and turned back to the screen. Her third book had been in the editing process. Every bit of the story had been recalled in her memory. The trip to Cairo to save her son was one she certainly couldn't forget. To her fans, it would only be another installment in their favorite book series. As she fixed up one of the chapters, she heard footsteps, and could only assume it was her husband.

"How far into the story are you?" he asked as he readjusted Elsie on his hip.

"I have about five more chapters," she explained as she looked over to him," If I keep working at this rate, I think I'll be able to get the book published within two or three weeks."

Ahk watched as she typed away. He was fascinated by her talent and how quickly she wrote. He was happy that the story of the museum had gone out into the world. The magic his wife put on scenes and characters had been as beautiful as the magic in the museum itself. He smiled when she finished the last of the chapter and closed the tab. Jewel noticed (from her laptop screen) that her husband walked closer.

"Hello?" she smirked as he stood by the desk.

"Thank you," he whispered," for telling our stories, for bringing two beautiful babies into the world, and- for being the love of my life."

"I could thank you for the same things," she said softly.

"You'll always be my diamond, Juliet."

With a smile, the couple shared a kiss, that made Elsie giggle. The two leaned onto each other, and pulled apart with big smiles. Next to the laptop, a cheesy 80s song blasted from Jewel's phone. The two jumped, and looked to see who was calling. It was their boss, with a weird picture that he insisted on being his contact picture. Ahk decided to take his daughter while his wife was on a call. She answered with a peppy tone in her voice.

"What can I do for you, sir?" she asked.

" _You might want to sit down,"_ he brought up," _Mrs. Malek, you will not believe who's coming for a tour of the museum tomorrow night."_

"Might it be Dr. Rutherford Gizmo?" she joked as she typed away.

" _..How did you know?"_

Jewel almost dropped the phone in shock. THE Dr. Gizmo would be coming to the museum? She contained herself as she was on the phone with the director, patiently waiting for the call to end.

" _Anyway,"_ he enthusiastically continued," _I hoped you could give him a tour-"_

"Rami and I would love to!" the woman exclaimed, then calmed down," We're both big fans, but we promise not to be big bothers."

" _I know you won't,"_ he laughed,' _Make sure you get here early- although, he would love the night time tour."_

After finishing up the call, Jewel squealed with excitement. She could not believe that the famous historian would be coming to the museum she worked at! It made her excitement levels increase. She went off to tell her mother (who more than wholeheartedly agreed to take her grandkids for the night) then went off to find her husband. He was playing with the kids, when he saw the excited dazzle in his wife's eyes.

"What did Dr. McPhee want?" he questioned as he set the plastic dinosaur down.

"You won't believe this," she explained as she sat on the couch," My idol, Dr. Rutherford Gizmo, wants a private night tour tomorrow night. And we get to give it to them!"

Ahk had minimal knowledge about who the historian was. His wife had been a big fan, and always talked about his books and finding on television. He did find his writings about Ancient Egypt to be quite accurate. He shared the same joy with his wife, who could not wait until the next night.

The next night soon came about. Sunrise would not be for a while, but Rutherford and the Buxton cousins waited inside. Camilla kept pacing while thinking of the plan. Thames hummed songs to himself and waited for his cousin to speak.

"Once the night guards take you on the tour," she proceeded on with the historian," we'll go back to the house. After you get to the tablet, call the 'phone' on your desk. We'll snatch the tablet and the magic is ours!"

"Ours," Thames laughed under his breath.

"And you're sure this is gonna work?" Rutherford still questioned whether this whole plan would work or not.

"Of course!" Camilla continued to reassure," You have to have faith in me, sir. I'm going to be honest, more often than not."

Thames choked down a laugh, to prevent a glare from his cousin. When a car pulled up, with the night guards inside, Camilla took Thames by the arm.

"Remember to call exactly when you get to the tablet."

With her last words, the Buxton cousins vanished into thin air. Rutherford kept his eyes on the nightguards, that parked their car across the street. This would be easy.


	5. Chapter 5: Museum

**I hope you enjoy!**

Rutherford now had his focus on the night guards, with Dr. McPhee right by his side. He saw that the excitement glowed on the woman's face. He recognized it as that of a fan. Jewel, herself, was composing herself as they approached the steps. She, once again, had been discussing her favorite book from Dr. Gizmo's collections to her husband. Ahk listened, with a smile that only shined pure love.

"Are you ready to meet your hero?" he asked as they approached the door.

"I'll never be ready," she admitted.

With another smile, the two walked into the museum. And there stood the director and the historian. Jewel gathered herself together as they approached the man.

"Ah, there they are!" McPhee looked to the night guards," Doctor Gizmo, these are night guards Rami and Juliet Malek."

"Ah, married?" Rutherford asked as the guards shook his hand.

"Yes, sir!" Jewel nervously spoke," You can call me Jewel. And not to be that kind of fan, but I really loved your work. It really got me into Ancient Egyptian culture."

"I sensed that you were a fan," Rutherford paused," Wait a moment- you wrote the books about the museum!"

Jewel looked like her heart leapt out of her chest. Ahk surpressed a laugh as he watched his wife's face completely light up. Her idol _knew_ who she was. He read her books. He had seen her stories. It felt more like a fantasy than real life itself. Before she could say another word, McPhee spoke up.

"I hope you three have a pleasant time on your tour," he laughed," I have a date with a young lady from City Hall. Say, where's your assistants?"

"They went back to the car," Rutherford quickly defended," I think they're off to do some work back in my office."

"Well, that explains that!" McPhee began to walk off," I'll see you all tomorrow!"

He clicked off and the tour began. Rutherford had been nervously studying the dinosaur. A part of him was reminded of Oliver, who had always had a small obsession with the old creatures. With every museum, he would take his son to every dinosaur they had to offer. The smile he had when his father took a picture of him with the carnivorous creatures was heartwarming.

"When my son was little," he explained as they walked on," my son, Oliver, which I'm sure you know of, Jewel, took a picture with this dinosaur. He was so happy to see it and he kept thanking me for it. I still have the little dino we bought- Do you two have any kids?"

"We do!" Ahk decided to answer his question," We have a one year old daughter- her name's Elsie. Our son, Amenhemet, just turned four a few days ago."

"Ah, a perfect Egyptian name," Rutherford looked around," I wrote a book about Ancient Egypt, and that name had been brought up. He was the brother of Ahkmenrah- the son of Merenkahre, a ruler that I'm sure you know of."

Ahk and Jewel smiled to one another. They continued the tour, just as they got to know one another. Each little object shown to the historian made his excitement levels rise. He went on with fascinated lectures about each little bit of history. From a serious story about the railroads, to a hilarious fact about the monkeys in the rainforest, to which Jewel listened full heartedly. She fell in love with each bit of information. It only made her admiration for history grow.

"I think you'll like this next place, sir," Jewel said softly as they came to the Egyptian exhibit.

Rutherford smiled, his hand in his pocket, fingers wrapped around his phone. It was almost time for the plan to begin. He was greeted with jackals, the sarcophagus of Ahk's parents, and the most important object. The tablet had a brighter glow than the first time he had seen it. The tiles popped out, their markings etched perfectly into the gold. Dr. Gizmo looked as closely as he could, knowing that its magic had actually worked (or as the Buxton cousins claimed it had). The night guards watched as he studied the artifact. His smile grew with each passing second, as his hand fumbled around his phone.

"This always was my favorite part of the museum," he admitted," My daughter loves it. She actually wants to write a story about Ancient Egypt."

"If she ever needs help," Ahk said with a low laugh," You can call me up. I'm a huge history buff when it comes to Egypt, if I do say so myself."

As the night guards left, Dr. Gizmo called his desk phone. He left and followed the two just as Camilla answered.

"Do you think I can find a good job here?" Thames asked his cousin, as he twirled in the office chair.

"You won't need to find a job once we get the magic going," Camilla tapped impatiently on the desk," If he can find the tablet!"

Just as she spoke, the phone on the desk rang. Camilla grabbed her wand and pointed it to the ringing object. She mumbled a curse under her breath as Thames wheeled his way over. He sighed at his cousin's overreacting ways and picked up the device.

"Potions and Stuff," he answered," we've got all the herbs to satisfy your curves- What can I do for you?"

Camilla glared but watched as Rutherford spoke.

"Woah, woah," the historian said, making the night guards look back at him," It's in my office."

"Did you pass the tablet?"

"Yes," Dr. Gizmo continued," You just have to-"

After Thames hung up, he nodded to his cousin. With that, they vanished into thin air. Dr. Gizmo ended the call, hiding the smile on his face. The night guards looked to the man. He simply looked up at them.

"I'm so sorry, Jewel and Rami," Dr Gizmo put the phone away," My assistants are having a bit of a breakdown and I should go help them. They're new and-"

"Oh! We understand," Jewel nodded," We'll take you outside."

"I'd appreciate it."

The three walked down the stairs and to the glass doors. Seconds later, Camilla and Thames crawled about the museum. They made their way outside of the Egyptian exhibit and watched the tablet. The witch smiled as she stood before the tablet. She wrapped her hands around the gold and pried it from the wall. Her happiness filled the room as she looked to Thames.

"We have the power now!" she whispered.

"Yeah, that's true," he nodded," Now let's go."

Before they did, the sun outside set just below the New York skyline. Darkness slowly showed itself to New York and the nightlife (both in and out of the museum) began. The girl noticed a glow about the tablet that she had never seen before. In the entrance, Thames watched as the glow filled the room.

"I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to do that," he recognized.

From behind, shuffling and moving stones came together. Camilla had her eyes on the jackals, that stared at her from above. She quickly shoved the tablet in the arms of her cousin. She commanded that he protect it, while her mind ran for a spell to keep the jackals away. With her wand and a quick few words, Camilla had the guards frozen, as if the day had once more arrived. Relief came upon her as Thames looked back to her. Then, his smile disappeared.

"What?" she asked as she turned around.

Meren and Shepseheret stepped out of their tombs. They watched the witch and wizard, confusion on their faces.

"Who are you?" the old pharaoh questioned," Why do you stand before the king?"

"For….reasons," Thames mumbled," That maybe we shouldn't explain."

"They have the tablet!" Shep exclaimed.

Thames looked down at the tablet. Camilla had to say something and fast. As the couple walked to the witch, she pointed her wand to them.

"Sleep!" she shouted.

And with a fell swoop, both the pharaoh and his beloved wife landed against the tombs. Their deep sleep went undisturbed as the cousins stepped out of the room.

"This is only the beginning!" she laughed.

"We should get out of here before anyone notices."

Quickly, the two went off, back to the house and without a trace.


	6. Chapter 6: Theft!

**Enjoy!**

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Jewel asked, almost pleading with the historian to stay in the museum, just before the night ended," It usually gets crazy after the sun sets."

"I can come back as soon as my assistants get their heads on straight," Rutherford laughed,"I really did enjoy your company on this tour. Your museum still is one of the greatest on my list."

"We're glad to be your guides, sir," Ahk mentioned as the man pulled himself into the front seat of his car.

"You two can call me Rutherford," he replied," Thank you again. And I do hope to come back."

As he pulled away, the night guards glanced at each other. They found the historian to be strange, his movements nervous and eyes always glancing. He had showed fear and as if he expected something terrible to happen. But they didn't speak about it until they climbed the top of the stairs. When Ahk looked to his wife, and spoke.

"Does he seem-?"

"Odd?"she agreed as they walked in," I have a feeling that it wasn't just his assistants looking for help."

"He's probably still getting used to New York," Ahk laughed it off," it's a big city after all."

Jewel nodded, though she did have her doubts. She was still excited, however, about the fact that her idol knew who she was. She imagined him reading her stories to his children, and their admiration for her stories. She thought about her next book, and signing a copy for the Gizmo family, when they heard tiny wheels from behind. Driving between them was Jed, Oct, and Gracilia, fast and not so furious.

"Woah!" Ahk looked down," You three seem to be going a little too fast. We-"

"It's an emergency," Oct called out, his breathing quite heavy.

"The tablet's gone," the little girl spoke up," and the king and his wife won't wake up."

Ahk and Jewel soon bolted to the Egyptian exhibit. Lance, Cleo, Attila and others surrounded the exhibit. There was confused words exchanged, along with worried looks and panicked tones. The young pharaoh ran to his parents, who had been fast asleep on the ground. Their eyes were tightly shut and snores softly filled the room. Jewel walked up to the board, where the tablet once sat. Now, a bare wall took its spot.

"This couldn't have happened again," she mumbled.

"Does that happen a lot?" Octavius asked, standing beside his mother.

"More than you think," Ahk looked to his parents and gently shook his father,"Dad?"

Meren didn't stir, his wife stretched her arm across his lap. Their son snapped his fingers, and to no prevail. He looked around, knowing he needed some water. Attila ran off, knowing exactly what his friends needed. Jewel grabbed her cellphone and walked out of the exhibit. She needed help and knew the one person that could be on their side.

Deborah held her grandchildren close, the book in front of all of them. She pointed to the colorful characters that danced around and talked about their space mission. She loved the excited giggle of Elsie and the way Amen read as best as he could. She heard the phone ring, but knew she couldn't move.

"Larry!" she called," Could you get the phone please?"

"Got it!"

He grabbed the phone quickly. As of lately, he had been getting more and more calls from Nicky. He had been terrified of impending parenthood and needed to know what he had to set up. All Larry could do was laugh and remember his first days as a parent, so young and nervous and now-

" _Dad?"_ Jewel frantically spoke.

His step-daughter, well, he did not expect.

"Hey Jewel," he raised an eyebrow at the sound of her voice,"Is everything okay?"

" _I hate to be the bearer of bad news- but the tablet's been stolen again."_

Very little shock overcame the older man. It seemed the artifact was always missing from where it was supposed to be. He heard the nervous undertone of her voice and knew he had to help.

"It's gonna be alright," the man insisted as he grabbed his coat," just stay right where you are and I'll be at the museum."

Deb looked up to her husband, and understood what was going on. Larry had countless stories about how the tablet had been whisked away. How it went from place to place, with a new villain appearing from the shadows. As he walked down the hall, Nicky had been coming up the stairs. He was surprised to see his father before him.

"Hey dad," he stopped short," I was just coming to see you-"

"We've got a problem," Larry mentioned," The tablet got stolen again."

Nicky mentally checked off another tally in his mind, for 'How Many Times Did the Tablet Get Stolen?", as he followed his dad. He could use a night of tablet chasing to get his mind off of his worries. Then again, this could've been a bigger problem.

When the men arrived at the museum, they were greeted by the frantic Jewel, who kept her cellphone close to her chest. She thanked them for coming on such short notice, then fled to the stairs.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were giving a tour to Dr. Gizmo," she admitted as they came to the exhibit," He had a problem with his assistants and had to leave. When we came back in, we were lead to this."

She gestured to the empty slot and the sleeping royalty. Larry and Nicky took in the scene, just as Atilla ran in. He held a strange pot, filled to the rim with water. He screamed something in his native tongue and threw it upon them. Merenkahre and Shepseheret opened their eyes and sat up immediately. The hun seemed proud of himself, and threw the pot over his shoulder. Ahk sat closely by his parents, relief on his face.

"Are the both of you okay?" he asked.

"Soaked to the bone," the king grumbled under his breath, then looked to his wife," Dear?"

"They had magic," she admitted," The two that stole the tablet- they have powers!"

"It does make sense," Ahk looked up at the jackals, who still remained frozen," but where would they be now?"

Larry and Jewel glanced at one another. It was possible that the historian had a part in this magical heist. If this was true, they had to leave as soon as they could. Larry, his children, Ahk and a few others made a dash for the door, as they ran to Jewel's van. He knew the Harper House had now belonged to the historian, and that they had one shot at this.

"Once we find a way into the house," he said," we have to look for the tablet. We find it, get out, and find a way to superglue the tablet to the wall."

"And we have to do it all before sunrise!" Cleo mentioned, as they pulled into the New York traffic.

With hours to go, the group prepared themselves for a mental struggle.


	7. Chapter 7: Harper House

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I'm a little stuck, but I'll bounce back! I'm having a bit of a rough time personally, but I hope you still enjoy. Btw, Octavius will be used to refer to a character from my second NATM fanfiction.**

Camilla traced the little squares encased in the tablet. She wondered how a solid object could look so delicate in the shimmering light. The witch flinched away every few seconds, in disbelief that the actual tablet had been in her possession. The chills arched her shoulder blades as the gold twirled on her fingertips. Her smile had never been bigger. Camilla had been more than excitable- but Thames had much greater, stomach-churning thoughts. The warlock awkwardly bit his fingernails, his head in another place. He saw a view of destruction and unhappiness in the near future, with his cousin standing over it all, possessing a certain evil that he could not bear to witness.

But what could he tell her? Miss Buxton would never listen or take caution to his predictions! She hadn't done so in the past, when they first started with the spells,before they were caught with their magic, or when they were burned at the stake. He made a self bet that, when told about his ideas, the witch would push it aside and focus on her own worries. Thames knew keeping his mouth shut would get them nowhere. If he had spoken now, he could at least say he tried when terror came.

"Looks more beautiful in office light," Rutherford commented from the back of the room," that's a mighty powerful tablet."

"I know-can you believe that we finally have what we need for supreme magic?" she laughed as she twirled around the room" It took us years, if I recall, to find exactly what we needed. Those forest wands were hell to find, and that book had been so far away- I remember when we promised ourselves and Grandma Bella that we'd take matters in our own hands. That we'd show all those that shunned magic what true beauty faces them all."

"Yeah, fun times," Thames chuckled awkwardly," Camilla, have you ever thought of not doing this? At all?"

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" she questioned, her glares like fire on his cold skin.

"I mean," he shrugged, with an odd laugh," Seeing that tablet and having it in the room doesn't exactly bring good thoughts to mind. Especially when you're thinking about using it for revenge, which is technically what you said, if you think about it. All I'm saying is- I have a bad feeling that this is going to end with a burning New York and people getting very angry with us. And you know that I can't handle that well."

"You never could handle the lashing out of others," Camilla sighed as she sat the tablet down," This will all be fine- have faith in me."

If he had a new crystal everytime she recited that line, he could fill the whole city with well-bred energy. Even as little kids, Camilla had been persuasive and convinced people to go her own way. She had the sort of charm that many witches, in tales old and new, inherited from one another. The woman swept away from the area, her dress slid across the hardwood floor. She placed the tablet in the hands of her cousin. He looked at it, as if it had been a toxic poison that covered his boney hands.

"If this is going to work," she said," we need the proper ingredients. And the proper mixing bowl. I shall find exactly what we need, the cauldron, the spices, while the both of you guard the tablet. I'll come back for you when I get situated on the roof. Make sure you guard it with your life. Or the both of you are gonna be my little toads."

She disappeared in a matter of seconds, leaving her cousin shaking his head and mumbling about how he wished he didn't come back.

As the witch left, her broom flying in the wind, Jewel pulled up to the front of the Harper House. By then, the sun had fully gone down. The group hopped out of the van, watching each careful step. Not many lurked outside of Times Square, thankfully. The two minatures sat on Larry's shoulders, as they climbed through the night. Octavius was the first to make it to the front door. He tired to twist the knob, both ways, but was greeted with a locked door.

"We've got a problem," he informed the others as they approached.

"This all seems a bit familiar," Larry looked to his step-daughter," Do you remember-?"

"Berlin?" she asked, with a tiny laugh, as she pulled a bobby pin from her hair," You really seemed impressed when I got that door to open."

"Ah, Germany," Ahk went through the whole scenario in his mind," The tablet getting captured, everyone rushing around, my body almost becoming lifeless and my demise so painful-"

The group had gotten used to the young man's dark thoughts. As he continued, his wife managed to open the door. Quickly, the group shuffled in, hoping no one had seen their entrance. Lance closed the door behind him, as the group investigated what sat before their eyes. Beauty and fancy trinkets surrounded the Harper house, organized chaos covered tabletops and shelves that aligned the rooms in their visions. And noise erupted the rooms.

"The tablet is definitely here," Nicky insisted," But which room?"

"The Harper House has three floors," Jewel recalled," each room is uniquely designed, and bound to have artifacts in every one. It's all a matter of splitting up."

"Like we usually do," Ahk smirked," Larry, Nicky and I will search down here. You and Cleo can go to the second floor. Octavius, Oct, Jed-"

"Third floor!" the three exclaimed.

With that, they ran up the stairs. The girls, with big smiles, headed to the second floor. The guys looked to each other, then headed for the nearest room.


	8. Chapter 8: First Floor

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you for your support- I would also like to announce that I have a Wattpad for other types of fanfics and original stories. Please check missing-mercury out- thank you!**

The men looped slowly around the first floor, eyes out for any trace of the tablet. Larry made sure that each room was thoroughly checked, even the kitchen. He knew (from several years of tablet-protecting experience) that the artifact could be anywhere. As Ahk shuffled through pots and pans, Larry's hands ran through the pantry, Nicky leaned back and nervously texted away on his phone. His father glanced up at his son, and couldn't help but smile, which the boy noticed.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he put the phone in his back pocket.

"You're too nervous," Larry sighed as he closed up the door.

"It makes sense," Ahk brought up, his head popping out of the cabinet," he is about to be a first time father. But you still need to relax."

"Oh, you two try being parents!"

The two fathers raised an eyebrow at the confused young man. Nicky realized what he had just said, but couldn't help but be anxious. He wanted to take good care of Alexandria and their child more than anything. But the fear increased with each waking minute, not knowing if he had the right crib or the perfect paint for his baby's room. Was he doing everything right for his wife? Was he taking good care of her? His over emotional status never helped him and made sure his family was safe.

"What's the best advice you can give a father-to-be?" Nicky asked, hoping they could help enlighten on the situation.

"Well," Larry looked to his own son," The best advice I can give is to be there for them. Your kids will need advice and help along the way. They need a lot of guidance- they'll go down the same paths you've been down and will wonder the same things you've thought about."

"Love and protect," Ahk pointed out as he stood up, remembering almost losing Jewel and their son," I promise, your baby will truly brighten your life."

Nicky thanked his family for their advice. He knew he could count on his dad and step brother-in-law for help.

"We'll always be here to help out," Larry glanced around," I think we should head to the next room over."

The two others agreed as they went over to the last door. Mr. Daley pushed it open, and the three found a wonderous world before them. The library that stood in Dr. Gizmo's home spoke intelligence and creativity. Books stacked on rounded shelves, different leather bound titles sat neatly in their places. The dim light tinted around them, little noise in the large room. At first, the men had been mesmerized by the beauty before them. In this room, every place was a hiding place.

"We have to search thoroughly for the tablet in here," Ahk brought up," it could be anywhere in this room. In between books, under cabinets-"

"Make sure you look underneath the floorboards," a New Yorker's voice boomed," you never know what lies in store for you if you look around."

The three glanced for the voice that gave them the advice. They hoped it was an artifact of sorts, and not a warlock or the historian. Larry looked above the fireplace and found a beautiful painting. Franklin Roosevelt stood before them, a smile on his aging face. He looked down at the three men, shock filled their faces. They had met one Roosevelt before, but not the second president.

"I haven't seen you all around here before," he raised an eyebrow," Are you friends of the historian?"

"I'm afraid it's more than that, Mr. President," Nicky stuttered out.

"Oh, we do not need the formality," Franklin admitted,"Call me Frank."

"Okay...Frank," Larry began," I'm Larry Daley, native New Yorker. My son, Nicky and my friend, Ahkmenrah. We seem to have a problem. The tablet of my friend, Ahkmenrah, has been stolen for about the sixth time, from the American Museum of Natural History-"

"I remember that wonderful museum!" the painting exclaimed," It was so beautiful, so perfect. I, as a painting, have never been displayed there myself. But I have always wanted to. I've met a statue of my distant cousin who came from that museum."

For a moment, the three men took a second to remember their friend. It had been years since he last came to them, and their last meeting had been with unfortunate circumstances. Quickly, they heard the man speak up once more.

"If you need help," Mr. Roosevelt brought up," perhaps I can assist you. People acting together as a group can accomplish things which no individual acting alone could ever hope to bring about."

"Have you seen the Buxtons, or Dr. Rutherford?" Ahk asked the painting.

"Yes, I'm afraid the witch and warlock have the historian under a spell of sorts. I saw it with my own two eyes- manipulating him in this very room. I'm afraid I do not know where they went after here, but they still have the tablet with them."

"Then there's no time to lose," Larry looked to the painting, and took it off the wall with little force," Sir, you're coming with us."

The three men and the painting bolted out of the room, knowing they had a long way to go.


	9. Chapter 9: Third Floor

**Hope you enjoy! I'm thinking about writing a short story about the museum when the tablet first came around. It's probably been done, but I might write my take!**

Octavius stumbled up the stairs, making sure the miniatures did not tumble off. He wouldn't dare let them get hurt, as they were so fragile and could easily be crushed. He knew silence was important as well- if they were caught, the tablet would never come home. Jed and Oct glanced around, feeling as high and mighty as they usually did when on the shoulders of 'giants'. Even with tiny eyes, they could see for miles away. Noises were muffled behind closed doors, but there was obvious commotion throughout the house.

"How are we supposed to find the tablet in this house?" Jed mentioned as he saw several doors.

"The first thing we can do is go to the noisiest room," Octavius looked to the door beside him," Jewel said that the historian has a lot of artifacts scattered around. I'm sure this room's got a lot that can help us."

"We can only hope," the little Roman nodded.

The three men entered the new room, paintings hung along the walls. They moved for the first time (probably in their lives) and looked around. They danced, sung and swirled as life breathed into each canvas. The miniatures had not seen much paintings in their own museum, while Octavius had seen quite a few in Cairo.

"There's quite a few people we could ask here," the boy noted," Let's go over to that woman."

A young lady, trapped in a painting, looked over her shoulder at the world around her. The blue and beige headdress swept behind her, with a noticeable pearl earring upon her. The three walked over, hoping not to scare her. Octavius had seen her picture in many of the books the museum director had in his office.

"Miss?" Octavius spoke loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh!" she averted her attention to the gentlemen," I am so sorry- I did not notice you standing there."

"Don't worry about it," the statue insisted,"I remember the first time I came to life. A new experience, isn't it?

"Oh yes," the girl nodded," I have never lived before. It is a beautiful feeling, so new and wonderful. I have seen many people, but have never gotten to talk to them before- my name is Griet, strangers."

"The Girl with the Pearl Earring," Octavius mentioned.

The young lady was surprised that she had been recognized. Unfortunately, as she stated to the three (that quickly introduced themselves) that she was a copy. The original hung in a Dutch museum, far from the Harper House. This, even Jed and Oct knew.

"What has made me come to life?" she asked so suddenly.

"The reason we're here," the cowboy explained," We got the tablet of Ahkmenrah in our museum, where we've been at. It looks like your historian and two of his friends took it away."

"It brings artifacts to life," the tiny Roman went on," even in homes like this, I suppose."

Griet knew the tablet of Ahkmenrah. She had never seen it, as it was undiscovered in her time, but she had been told tales about the ancient artifact. The copied painting recalled hearing, just below her floor, that those in question, had been planning their theft for a while. A few days, even. She heard their ideas and the laughter they kept inside, even if she had not been alive until this very moment.

"They sounded so sneaky," she went on," they're using its magic for awful, mysterious- look out!"

Octavius had the first instinct to duck. He did so, and turned around. A young brunette woman, with a metal sword from her father's artifacts, stood behind him. Her nightgown swept the floor before she swung, messy hair and white knuckles on her. Octavius locked eyes with the young lady, reminding himself of the day Cleo and Lance met. The knight told the story with passion, while his mother kept laughter inside.

"Woah, woah!" Jed exclaimed," What in the Sam Hill are you doing?"

"This is only a dream," she said out loud," I want you illusions out of my house, now!"

"Wait, wait!"

Octavius stood up, the girl held the sword to his chest, close enough as not to hurt the stranger. He knew his words had to be careful, and she wouldn't hurt him.

"This is not a dream, I can promise you that," he admitted.

"Prove it."

The boy wondered how he could prove something like this. Bristol watched him intensely. She heard the noise from down the hall (unlike the others in her home, who had not woken up). The only thing out of place was the objects, that had never moved before, looked like they came straight from Harry Potter. When she was little, Rutherford's daughter had dreams like this before. And, in each one, she had a sense of fear. But now, standing before of art brought to life, she felt ease. Quickly, she pinched herself, in an effort to realize if she was dreaming.

"Why did you do that?" Octavius questioned as the sword fell.

"Making sure I'm not dreaming," she looked to her arm," Guess I'm not. Do you mind telling me what's happening-"

"Octavius," he greeted," these are my friends, Jed and Oct."

"We're looking for the tablet of Ahkmenrah, miss-" the little Roman waited for the lady's name.

"Bristol," she said," Bristol Gizmo."

The stories of the ancient table slowly came to mind, as the girl glanced around. Rutherford had told her, years before, that the artifact was one of magic. That it inherited much more than anyone could bargain for. Oliver had thought otherwise about his dad's tales, but the daughter still questioned (from time to time) whether or not it had been real. If the pharaoh's tablet was in her home, each illusion would make sense.

"Why would it be in my house?" she asked the tall stranger.

"Your father has stolen it," the painting continued," he and a woman with white hair, and a tall, thin man. They claimed to be magic."

"Wait a moment," Bris gave a questioning look," _My_ father? With the tablet of Ahkmenrah?"

"More likely than you think," Jed mumbled.

"He and the witch and warlock of the Buxton family have taken it, and want to use the magic for evil."

Bristol couldn't see how this could be so. She knew the Buxton twins (if they had lived in older times) had been in the stone that her father had been given. Her trust for the strangers had been kept to a minimum, but as she looked to them, knowing there had to be some method to their madness. She was not dreaming, and all had come to life in the matter of a night.

The girl propped the sword gently to the side of the wall. Octavius smiled to her, as she approached with her back straightened and eyes locked on his.

"I'd be glad to help," she said softly.

"Great!" Octavius looked to the painting," Thank you for your help, ma'am.'

"Great to be alive!" she called, as the new group ran out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Second Floor

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Do you hear that?" Cleo questioned as the women walked along the second floor.

Jewel listened in to where the queen had pointed to. The sound of rising music fluttered into the room, and to the wooden door. She knew the mix of songs- from Mozart to Sam Smith. She leaned against the door, her ear hearing more than she bargained for. The night guard pulled back sharply at the mix of music. She knew, if they opened the door, the music would be blasting louder than ever and their cover could be blown.

"We just need to lay low," the night guard whispered.

"When we open the door," Cleo leaned closer to the door," We throw ourselves in and look for that tablet."

"On the count of three," Jewel agreed, her hand on the knob," One...two-"

The women whispered the last number, as they dove into the noisy room. For a moment, the music quieted down, as posters and little statues looked to the women. Jewel was amazed by the beautiful room. Records and CDs lined an entire wall, from classical to 80s rap. Devices strung along another wall, able to play whatever music choice people desired. The pictures slowly started to play their music, this time a bit quieter. Cleo walked over to the records.

"In the old homes I have seen," she explained to her friend," there were several shelves that were trapped doors. If I'm correct, one these...records will lead the way to the tablet."

"Oh, I'm afraid not, darling."

Jewel glanced to where the voice came from. Her face immediately lit up at the sight of the poster. Freddie Mercury, with the open yellow jacket and famous style, looked straight at the women. The night guard had never thought, even with the magic of the tablet, that she would meet a musician she adored.

"First I meet my favorite historian," she went on and she walked over," now I meet my favorite musician? Mr. Mercury, it's an honor!"

"You know, he looks a lot like Ahkmenrah," Cleo raised an eyebrow as she made her way over.

"The pharaoh?" Freddie smirked," Well, then he must be handsome."

Jewel studied the old singer, and saw a resemblance to her husband. She could picture Ahk, in a leather suit with a big mustache, strutting on a stage and singing for millions. Perhaps he had the exact same style as Freddie. Although her husband did not listen much to Queen, that would change when this whole mission was over.

"The tablet's even bringing posters to life," the queen watched with fascinated intensity.

"You mean the one that Dr. Gizmo and those cousins won't shut up about?" he questioned.

Jewel and Cleo were shocked that the singer knew who they were talking about. Curiosity filled them as they nodded, hearing the man laugh.

"That poor man," the singer sighed," he's being controlled by those Buxton people. They put a spell on him so he could take the tablet. They're using him like a puppet- but I'm afraid all I have to do is keep myself alive!"

"Do you know what they're going to use the tablet for?" Jewel asked, appreciating the joke the singer had brought up.

"Bad magic," he admitted, setting his microphone at his feet," that crazy witch claims that so many have wronged her. That they don't know what good the power of voodoo can do for them. She is so convinced that she does no wrong when it comes to the magic of the tablet, and her own spells. They both want to avenge their ancestors- so they have the historian do their bidding for them."

The two knew the trouble they were in for. They had seen it in Berlin, in Cairo and now in their own town. They had horrible fears for the worst, and knew they had to act fast. But where could they find the Buxtons and Rutherford?

"Hang on a second," Cleo questioned, one queen to another," How do you know all of this?"

"Well his study is just next door."

Jewel thanked the musician with pure happiness, hoping to meet the man some other day. He waved to them, picked up the microphone and sang on. As the women left, the men from downstairs (and the new painting) came upstairs, while the (now four) came from below.

"We got all of the information we need," Larry explained," and we've brought a friend. Guys, the thirty second president of the United States- Franklin D Roosevelt."

"Franklin is just fine," he nodded.

"I brought a friend too," Octavius looked to the girl," This is Bristol- she's the daughter of Dr. Gizmo."

Cleo glanced at the girl that stood beside her son. A motherly feeling came to her heart, but she remained silent. The girls revealed the what the singer had told to them, while Bristol approached the study door. She listened for her father, and recognized (not only his voice) but that of a stranger.

"When is she gonna be back?" Rutherford asked the other man, impatience seeping in his tone.

"She takes a long time to get anything ready, trust me," the other man replied," By the time she gets back, we'll have less than enough time to start the magic."

Bristol nodded for the group to crowd by the door. The groups gathered by the door, to listen just a bit more.

"-We are gonna get there before sunrise, you should not have to worry," the voice of Thames (assumed by those that heard the historian's voice) came through.

"And we'll be the rulers of the world," Dr. Gizmo replied.

The group decided, after hearing his final word, they had to act fast. Larry quickly pushed the door down, much to the shock of the two men. The group peered into the room, searching for the gold that they came for. They slowly looked to each other, and the warlock smiled.

"Evening, officer!" all he had to say, the tablet behind his back.


	11. Chapter 11: Almost Got It

**Hope you enjoy! This is one of the last chapters of the story, but I hope to write more fics in the future. What fandoms do you guys read for?**

The legends about the Buxtons had finally come to the light. There he stood, arms around the tablet and eyes on every newcomer. These were not all museum exhibits. They were not all artifacts. By the looks from Rutherford, who locked eyes with his only daughter, they was family thrown in the mix.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malek," the historian looked to the night guards," glad you came to visit! I'm sure you've met my daughter, Bristol. Honey, it's the author of _Night of the Museum,_ that book you love!"

"I knew I recognized you!" the young lady's face lit up," it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Always glad to meet a fan," Jewel smiled to Miss Gizmo, then looked back to the two men," We really came here for the tablet. You knew we'd be back for it. So hand it over, and we can all make this easy."

"Look, lady," Thames hugged the tablet close," I don't know who you are."

"Jewel, or Juliet, Malek," she introduced herself," but I am actually the wife of Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king."

"Nice to meet- what?"

Thames looked around the room, realizing that the Egyptian prince had, in fact, been in the room. And he did not look happy. The Buxton warlock turned to Rutherford, and thrust the tablet towards him. Thames knew he had to guard the precious product- and he had the magic to do so. He had the 'come through me' attitude that the group wanted to fight with.

"Hate to upset you, Mr. Pharaoh," Thames spat out, light and smoke spinning around the room," but I am a magic man. I can send your tablet and you into damnation. I can push my wisdom and secret moves upon you. I am a feared warlock. And I will not let you take that tablet. Unless you win fair and square- which you won't!"

The lights suddenly went off. The air turned thick with magical smoke, and someone fell to the ground. Thames knew, one by one, they would be falling into a deep sleep, and out of the way of the cousins and historian. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he turned on the lights, wanting to watch each person drop like flies. But everyone before him were as they had been before the lights shut down. Not a single person entered the spell. Thames glanced behind him, and his arms fell when he realized Rutherford had been the one in the deep sleep, cuddling the freezing tablet.

"You've got to be kidding me," he sighed, then looked to the crowd," I haven't used magic in a long time- can we take a five minute recess?"

The group made a move towards Thames. He knew they would not give up, despite his pleas. He knew his magic was still rusty, and had a lot still to learn. Not only that, but he knew what horrible mojo the tablet had to offer- if fallen into Camilla's hands alone. Frightened, the Buxton warlock raised his hands.

"Alright!" he shouted," I'm not gonna fight back. You want the tablet? There," he flung his hands to the tablet that fell out of the historian's sleepy hands," Go get it! Street smarts..!"

"Wait," Larry raised an eyebrow," You're just gonna give it up that easily?"

"Pretty much," the warlock shrugged," I really didn't want anything to do with its powers. I mean, it is cool and all, don't get me wrong, your majesty, but it's going in bad hands. Horrible hands. Wicked, dirty hands. Camilla's. She's the one that made me guard the tablet."

"Can we believe this sorcerer?" Oct's voice bellowed out.

"There's a lot of stories about the Buxtons," Bristol piped up," but a lot about Camilla. She was a very manipulative person and loved to put spells on people, especially ones of a controlling nature. In many of the tales Dad told me, Camilla used to have Thames do her bidding for her. She would make create potions, set fires and even got him to harm his own mother."

"Worst twelfth birthday ever," he grumbled.

Their bidding no longer sat with Thames, as they watched him pick up the tablet. He had a trustworthy look in his reborn eyes, and made not a lick of trickery as the artifact rested in Ahk's hands. He had been tormented too long by Camilla, and could no longer care about her wishes or unruly desires.

"I'd like to come back to the museum with you," Thames admitted.

"As long as you don't steal another artifact," Nicky laughed.

"This is more of a safety precaution-"

"THAMES!"

The shrill voice was heard throughout the room. Thames was the only one amongst the the group that did not flinch. His furious cousin, with her hands full of bottles and spices that they did not know the names of. They vanished, in another place and time. She saw the tablet in the hands of Ahkmenrah, and her attention immediately directed to her cousin.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching it," she hissed," Who are these people? Why do they have my tablet?"

"Your tablet?" Ahk laughed at the woman's nonsense," I think you've made a mistake- this is actually _my_ tablet."

The witch watched the new young man. This could not be the ancient pharaoh- he died years ago! Then again, Camilla had not known all there was to know about the tablet. She got close to the man, who only made eye contact with her. Miss Buxton mumbled something under her breath, then showed a decent smile.

"Alright, take your tablet back home," she sighed happily.

"Oh, thank you," Ahk said in a confused tone.

"No, no," she put a hand on his shoulder," thank you."

In a flash, Ahk became still, as if he had been in the museum once more. The group became one of pure panic, as the tablet was stripped from his frozen hands. The witch disappeared with a smile on her bitter face. Jewel looked to her husband, worried that she could not solve the spell. Quickly, Thames mumbled something and touched the man's shoulder, causing him to fall in the arms of his wife.

"Are you alright?" she frantically asked.

"We have to stop her!" Ahk breathed deeply.

"I'm on it," the warlock looked to the group," looks like we're on a hunt for an evil witch!"


	12. Chapter 12: Camilla

**I apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I am trying to balance writing and senior year, and want to do my best. I hope you still enjoy!**

Camilla nearly tripped down the stairs, her dress freely underneath her boots. She knew speed and time mattered, when the sun would soon be rising. She looked back, Cleo behind her, and Nicky in front of her. She needed to lose them and fast! With the tablet close to her chest, she vanished into thin air, and the queen and boy slammed into each other. They stumbled backwards, apologizing to one another. She appeared on the second floor, with her prize glimmering in her pale hands.

"Perfect!"

"No it's not," Thames got closer," There's more."

Camilla pulled out her wand and pointed it at her cousin. He did the same, their eyes melting into one another. They slowly turned around each other. They had not an ounce of trust for one another, after what they witnessed.

"We had an agreement," she hissed," we were going to rule together. All this time, I thought we were on the same side together."

"No, we weren't," Thames spat," I'm tired your treating me like a baby. All you do is bully me, and make me feel like a little girl's doll. Except not the governor's daughter's doll that you possessed- that was creepy!"

The witch's anger seeped through the hall and into the lights, which flickered quickly. The warlock looked above in the hopes of stopping the commotion. When he looked back, his cousin had left, and gone downstairs. He grumbled and followed behind.

"Camilla!" he yelled," You know that you shouldn't be doing this."

"So?" she called as she ran down the stairs," I deserve to be the most powerful witch and you know it."

"No you don't!" the warlock huffed as he leaned against the railing," Camilla, this is ridiculous."

"Turning the neighbor's cat into a loving prince was ridiculous," the witch yelled back," this is sane. I have a lot of magic to use, and little time to use it. You and those museum cretins won't stop me now."

By the front door, Octavius stood. He held onto one of the other swords that hung in the halls. Bristol and the miniatures were off to the side, with their weapons close by. The statue had his eyes on the witch, who would not release the tablet from her grasp. Camilla shot daggers into the eyes of Octavius, who only wanted one thing.

"Miss," he proceeded," I hate to do this, but I'm gonna need to ask for the tablet back."

"Is that so?" Camilla disguised her true colors with a look of defeat," Ah, toadstools. You've caught me."

Octavius showed pride, not realizing it would have been this easy. The miniatures and Bristol knew it was a coverup. They knew she had something more crafty under her sleeve. The young man looked to the three, with a soft smile on his face.

"I didn't think I would-"

Before he finished, Camilla spoke in a wicked tongue, flung out her wand and pointed it to the man. A blast of light shot out through the air. Octavius leapt in fear, the three watching in shock as the witch's spell worked its way around the young man. Once the light vanished, Camilla leapt to the door and fled outside, the tablet in hand. From her dress, unknown to herself, fell a small bottle. Even if the witch had seen it, she could not stop, as she dove straight for the park before her.

In the house, the group had gathered at the bottom of the stairs. When he saw the open door, Larry felt a sense of defeat. He knew there was a little less than an hour before sunrise, and that any hope of getting the tablet was dwindling. Bristol searched for any sign of Octavius. She wanted to make sure he had been alright. At her feet, she noticed something hopping around. Slowly, she looked to find a large green frog, making its way along the carpet. She picked it up, worriment and slight disgust on her face.

"And I only thought this was in fairytales," she mumbled.

"We have to find her," Larry mentioned to the group," Come on!"

"Larry," Ahkmenrah stopped the ex night guard," we can't keep chasing Camilla. No matter what we do, she will always be one step ahead of us. She has powers that are greater than what we've faced before. I'm sorry but...I think this is finally the journey that gets to us."

"What?" the man shook his head," That's insane! We have been through years of tablet snatching and magical problems, and not one has ended without your tablet being saved. Each journey has that moment where we end up hopeless or beaten down, but did we save the tablet from Cecil? Or your brother- twice? Or from losing its powers, or weird German directors? Each and every time, we have the moment where we lose our edge, but when we come together and keep moving forward, we end up back to where it all began. Now, I know everything looks grey now, but if we find Camilla, we can take her down."

All was silent for a minute. Mr. Daley had thought, judging by the looks, that everyone had disagreed. Soon, however, Nicky stepped forward. He smiled to his dad, and nodded, knowing his father was right. The others joined in with gaining approval, and the hope rose up.

"Let's go bring the tablet home!"

The group made a mad dash for the door, where they looked to the sky. They knew their time was limited, and the minutes would be ticking down. Thames noticed a small bottle on the ground and picked it up.

"This was the purple sand of Morena," he explained," it can penetrate through time and cure even the most wicked ailments. If used wrong, it can poison sinful people and bring the world to its knees."

"Really?" Bristol questioned.

"No, it's just sand mixed with beet juice," Thames opened the top and poured a tiny amount into his palm,"but if I swirl it around a little…"

The others gathered around the warlock, who looked into the sand. He saw a faint picture of his cousin, who clung nervously to the tablet. She ran for an open part of the park, with an evil smile across her face.

"She's headed for the clearing in the middle of Central Park," he blew the sand away," After her!"


	13. Chapter 13: Spellbound

**Hope you guys enjoy the second-to-last chapter! Next chapter is the last, so I will have a little announcement regarding further fanfictions.**

Camilla dared not to look back. Her feet slammed on the pavement, the tablet nearly slipping through her thin arms. She had her mind on one thing and one thing only- the magic. She knew there had to be the perfect spot to perform such a ritual. Central Park's many open spaces would make a great setup for her wicked ideas. A big grassy field, with trees arching over and a perfect view of the moon, greeted her with open arms. The witch smiled to herself as she hopped to the grass, where the cauldron and several bottles and jars appeared.

"I'll just put you right here," she mumbled, setting the tablet down and looming over the cauldron," I only have less than an hour to make this. Lily petals and goat's milk. Raw, pure honey and enchanted worm's silk."

As the witch muttered such nonsense and tossed ingredients inside,the group found her working quickly. They hid out her sight, as they crouched together. The warlock kept his watchful eyes on his cousin, anger rising slowly.

"Here's the plan," Larry whispered," Thames, Jewel, Cleo, Bristol, you four are gonna strike a conversation with Camilla. Pretend to inflate her ego and convince her that you wanna be a part of the whole magic act. While you're doing that, the rest of us are gonna grab the tablet and get the heck out of there."

"At which I will deal with my bratty cousin and be out of your way for good," The Buxton warlock replied.

"Sounds fine by me," Cleo nodded, then looked to the frog," Don't worry, son. I'll make her pay for what she did to you."

The frog only let out a small noise, before the plan went into action. Camilla mixed the leaves of a dying oak tree in, as mist illuminated over the pot. She smiled to herself, then noticed the four approaching slowly. She pulled out her wand and stepped close to the tablet. Thames placed his hand up, and walked in front of the women.

"Cam," he slowly explained," put down the wand."

"So you can take what is rightfully mine?" she hissed.

"So we can join you," Jewel mentioned softly," you see, your cousin convinced the three of us that you are not wicked."

"You are a witch to be worshipped," Cleo played along," You know the true power of the tablet. Ahkmenrah had no idea how to use the type of magic you know."

"Yeah," Bristol agreed," we want to follow you! To kneel before you and be your followers!"

Camilla glared at the strange people. She had usually been able to see through lies, but when they praised her...she couldn't help but put her wand down and smile. She loved the new attention she was receiving and watched as the three women talked about her magic. All the while, Larry led the men closer to the tablet. He locked his eyes on the prize, as they snuck through the grass.

Ahk impatiently waited for Camilla to turn her head. He wanted his tablet back, and he knew it would not be easy. They slowly crept over to the witch, who had her eyes on her new 'followers'.

"You girls are too much," Camilla laughed softly," I am thrilled that you ladies want to be a part of my army. Now, I'm just going to mix the potion, and when I'm done, I will be the ruler you oh so desire."

The girls smiled, but glared to one another. They couldn't stand her behavior, and glanced as they watched the young men slither over to the tablet. Thames nodded to the men, and smiled to his cousin.

"Perhaps I can be of assistant," the cousin suggested," Did you add the silk?"

"Yes, and almost everything...except…"

Without looking, Camilla pulled out her wand and blasted the men. The three women watched in an instant, as the grass morphed into a sticky substance. Larry tried to pull himself out, but it was no use. Ahk nervously tugged and tried to pull himself from the spell.

"How did you notice?" He nervously asked.

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" she questioned," I know when praises are fake. Nice acting, however. I was almost convinced that you wanted to join my side. Now then- where was I?"

The witch slowly stirred the potion, and scooped some up in with an empty little bottle she held. She could already feel the magic rushing through her aging veins. Thames knew he had to act fast, while the family struggled to find a new plan. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to his cousin, anger levels rising. She glared at the warlock, with such a fury that held more than hatred, as she did the same.

"Do not bother, cousin," she scolded," for I have already won the battle."

"You even speak like a scary villain," Thames shouted," Camilla, give up the act and let's live a normal life. We can be salespeople, or farmers or something of the-"

"I'm _not_ settling for less than what I deserve," she boomed onward," I am the descendant of honorable magic. I worked days and nights to get where I am now. I have waited hundreds of years to come back and take what is rightfully mine. And there's only one thing I need to do."

Camilla swiftly drank the potion, the group watching in pure horror. The witch jerked her head slightly, a smile creeping on her pale face. She felt a pure rush of adrenaline in her veins. She saw the look of defeat on the faces of the men. But when she grabbed the tablet and turned to the women, she found that the women had been smiling.

"What is funny?" the witch asked with pure venom in her voice.

"I don't think your potion is going to work," Jewel said softly.

"Of course it will!" Camilla argued," I have the perfect potion for this. It will help me harness all of the magic your human mind can imagine."

"Not with a missing ingredient," Cleo replied.

The Buxton witch felt her smile drop. From the back, Bristol help a small vile in her hand. The sand glimmered in the moonlight, while Camilla nervously tried to act. She held the tablet up to the sky and kept reciting a spell over and over again. Thames snapped his fingers, a book appearing in front of his face. He flipped through frantically, trying to find the spell that would stop all of this nonsense.

"Give me that vile, you wench!" she screamed.

The witch reached for the young lady, who tossed it to Jewel. The woman caught it in a flash, knowing Camilla would be coming her way. Cleo caught it soon after, as Thames found the spell he was looking for.

"Camilla MaryAnn Buxton," Thames called out, his wand pointing to his cousin," by the power of our ancestors, and by old magic, I curse you back to the hell in which you were locked in. For the next two hundred twenty one years, you will be in a form that can never hurt a living soul!"

The spell worked its way to the witch, just as the bottle landed in her hands. The tablet fell to the grass, unbroken and unharmed. Jewel quickly picked it up, as a cloud of smoke covered the area. The family shielded themselves as the magic came about, and then, without a trace, the smoke disappeared. The men were freed from the sticky trap, as they rushed to the three and the warlock (and the frog). Standing frozen in time, with the bottle in her hands, was Camilla, with a wicked grin on her face.

"This all feels a bit familiar, doesn't it?" Ahk smiled at his wife.

"Different place and time," she laughed as he was handed the tablet.

Thames looked to the statue. He tapped the forehead, and found that she did not move. A wicked grin spread across his face as he looked to Larry.

"She won't be harming people any time soon," the warlock nodded," the only problem is- What are we gonna do about the statue?"

Larry pondered for a moment. He knew she could not be hidden in the museum (as the tablet would restore her life) and that leaving her in the park would be a red flag. He looked to his family and friends, then smiled at the warlock.

"I think I've got a place."

Rutherford's vision was blurry as he tried to sit up. He couldn't see what was going on, or remember where he was for the time being. The last thing he truly remembered was that witch getting into his face. She looked angry and before he knew it, the historian was under some spell. His vision regained when he noticed a group surrounding a statue. Their voices were jumbled together, but mixes of people, including his own daughter and the warlock, had been seen.

"This kind of looks like a historical object," Thames told the others," I'm sure no one would question it."

"Especially Rutherford," FDR mentioned from the back.

"It looks more like a Halloween deco-"

"What's going on here?"

All eyes turned to Rutherford. A deer-in-the-headlights feeling came over everyone. Before they could speak, Bristol looked to the outside and gasped.

"You guys have to get back to the museum before the sun comes up!" she exclaimed, shoving the frog in Cleo's hands," I'll explain everything to my dad."

"And I can get you there on time!"

Thames snapped his fingers, and the entire museum family rushed up the stairs. Jewel stopped outside, and looked to the warlock.

"Thank you for everything you've done," she said.

"Yes," Ahk mentioned," we couldn't have saved the tablet if you didn't help us."

"It was nothing, really," Mr. Buxton shrugged," at least I can have a better life now. Maybe a life I was meant to lead. You better go put that tablet back- sun's coming up!"

As they rushed inside, Thames took a long look at the morning sky. The glow felt real, and the tyranny that once ruled in his life, had finally been overlooked. He decided to walk back to the Harper House, as he pondered his next move in life. Perhaps he could pursuit something he had been good at, and get rid of that wicked family name. He walked down the street, while a man (coming from another direction) yelled away on his phone.

"John," he said," you tell Mulaney that I am _not_ bringing any sort of comedian to our party. I don't care if he's actually funny- it's not happening!"

Thames stopped in his tracks as the man walked onward. And slowly, a smile crept up on the warlock's free face.


	14. Chapter 14: For Good

**The last chapter of my last full Night at the Museum fanfiction...I'm sad to see it end. Stay tuned at the end for a brief message! Enjoy!**

A few nights had passed since the Buxton incident. All had remained the same, the tablet even stayed where it was meant to be- but there were still flaws. One being that Octavius had remained a frog, and Cleo and Lance feared that their son would never be back to the way he was. He hopped around in the night, unaware of the life he led before. And Jewel had noticed a sudden change in her husband's behavior.

She walked around the museum, looking everywhere for Ahkmenrah. He had been quiet the past few days, thinking often and not interacting with his family. He had insisted that he was fine, and only a bit tired since their last adventure. His wife, however, had known better.

"Ahk?" she called out, turning down a long corridor," Where are you, dear?"

She walked past the abandoned Egyptian exhibit, then took a step back. The young man sat on the sarcophagus, watching the tablet. Thinking something had been wrong with the artifact, Jewel walked in. Past the guards and straight up to the tablet. In her eyes, nothing had been out of the ordinary- for the tablet, that was. She slowly took a seat next to her husband, concerned for his well being.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked softly.

"Juliet," Ahk started, taking her hand," I'm worried for the tablet. I know that each and every time it's been stolen, we've been able to get it back. For years, we've spent time after time in place after place, chasing this golden artifact. It's never been able to stay in one spot. My greatest fear is that, one day, we'll be gone or too old to catch up with it,and it'll be stolen for good. I know we would do anything to keep it out of harm's way but, we must face reality."

Jewel knew Ahkmenrah had been right. From New York, to DC, to London, to Berlin, to Cairo and back to the Big Apple, it was hard to keep track of. No matter the level of protection, or the spells placed upon it, the tablet would never truly be safe. She leaned closer to her worried husband, and looked into his eyes. The ones she had fallen for years before. The ones that, because of their presence, her life had been changed for good.

"I promise that we will find a way to keep it permanently safe," she swore," even if I'm old and gray, I will do what I can for that tablet. It's a part of us, and a part of our family. And nobody messes with my family.'

"You're too stubborn," he smirked, as they shared a kiss close together.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The guards pulled away when they heard the voice. The family stood at the sides, watching the scene unravel. Rutherford came through the walkway, holding a painting at his side. Thames (now dawning a new suit) walked right beside him, and Bristol quickly followed. The night guards showed pure shock as the group stood before them.

"Mr. Gizmo!" Jewel exclaimed," What a nice surprise to see you here."

"Rutherford, ma'am," he noted," and I'm glad to be here. I would have come here sooner, but I was too busy helping my new friend, Mr Mulaney, who- along with my daughter- told me about everything that happened. All I can do is thank you for getting me out of that spell and practically saving New York City."

"Or the world," Thames pointed out," whichever sounds cooler."

At her feet, Bristol heard something croaking. She looked down to find the frog that had once been a boy of Ancient Rome. She picked him up, hearing his parents' frantic search for their changing son. She wondered how and if the spell could be broken. Without thinking, she had a (disgusting) idea. Quickly, she kissed the lips of the frog, to which she heard a groan.

"This is _not_ like a fairy tale," the warlock quickly answered.

He pointed his wand and reversed the spell. In her arms, Bristol found the roman boy. Octavius pulled away from the girl, blushing deeply and just as red as she did.

"Fancy seeing you again," he muttered with a laugh.

The knight and the queen quickly ran over and hugged their son. Bristol smiled at the museum boy and (knowing it was not her kiss that changed him back) wanted to believe so anyways. After the admiration of his parents had faded, Octavius walked over to the young lady.

"As a thank you," he lifted his hand," Would you like a tour of the museum?"

"I would be delighted," she accepted his hand," I haven't been to this museum in a long time."

"Well, a lot has changed," he admitted as they walked out," But I can show you-"

"It reminds me of when we met," Lance sighed, an arm around Cleo," you had a sword to my throat, I tried to pursue you. Somehow, I got it to work."

"I was just as surprised as you were," she admitted with a laugh.

Meanwhile, Rutherford had been studying the group that surrounded the entry. He watched the miniatures, who parked themselves right beside his feet. The historian noticed, in the back, Rexy stomping over, dropping the bone beside Attila. Dr. Gizmo let out a laugh and ran to the night guards.

"This is incredible!" He exclaimed," I have never seen a museum like this. This tablet is the most amazing artifact I've ever seen."

"With the least security," Ahk brought up.

"Perhaps I can fix that," Thames brought up," I'll need the Egyptian Royals to come up here."

With their grandchildren in their arms, the king and queen strode into the room. They walked up to the tablet, along with Ahkmenrah. He turned to his wife, with a soft smile.

"You're royalty too," he said," you deserve to be a part of this too."

"And your father!" Meren mentioned," Where is Larry?"

At the mention of his name, Mr Daley squeezed through the crowd. He walked over to the family,honored that he had been requested by the king himself. Thames smiled as the family surrounded the tablet. He requested that they each place a hand on the artifact. The royals, children, Jewel and Larry did as told, while the warlock pointed his wand to the middle tab.

"I need the king and I to read this exact spell," he showed the book to the king.

With a nod, the two men leaned in close and looked down upon the book.

"On this night and on this day," they read,

"With the touch of the moonlight, with one thing to say

Keep this tablet safe, out of harm's way

No mere man's touch can take you away."

The glow of the tablet illuminated around the family, their eyes fixed on such a prize. After a few minutes of shimmering gold, the glow died down, and confusion swept the room. The hands went down as they studied the tablet, wondering what such a spell did.

"This spell is basically protecting the tablet," the warlock explained," Only those involved with the spell can place a hand on the tablet. Meaning that, unless one of you seven takes it down, it can't be moved from its place. I'll need a volunteer!"

Attila ran in, excited to do whatever the warlock told him. The hun was instructed to touch the tablet, which he ran to. His bare hands barely skimmed the gold before he let out a horrified scream. He pulled back his hand, feeling as though the metal burned him. He tried once more with the same result. He rubbed his hands together, and tried for the last time. Only for both hands to be burned. The family found this quite impressive. They thanked Thames several times, but he saw it as nothing.

"It was the least I could do after my cousin went off the deep end," he said," Taking the tablet? Ruling the world? It was a painting of epic, disastrous proportions."

"Speaking of paintings."

Rutherford flipped over the painting he held. It was FDR, who seemed thrilled to be in the museum. The people greeted him with warmth and pure happiness. He felt welcomed as the historian explained that (as another gift for saving him) he would be donating the painting to the museum. The night guards were more than grateful for his donation, and the former president seemed more than pleased.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Rutherford looked around the room," After we find a place for President Roosevelt, I say we party!"

The exhibits cheered as they filed out of the room. Only Ahk, Jewel and Larry stayed behind, their eyes still on the tablet.

"Who knew it was that easy?" Mr Daley questioned as they watched the golden artifact.

"It took a few years, give or take," Ahk smiled," but it's finally where it belongs."

"It's almost a shame," Jewel brought up," we won't be having another museum adventure- ever, probably. But it's for the better. We never have to worry about people taking the tablet and using it for their own benefit. If the journeys had to end, I'm glad it's with the ones I love."

The men smiled and hugged the young lady. Ahk kissed her temple and watched the tablet with pure bliss. This would be the end of museum journeys and leaving New York City, but they would always have fun when it came to their nightly job. Larry knew all of his days of protecting the artifact were coming to a close. And for this, he felt pure relief. As the three walked out of the room, they kept their eyes on the future. Raising Amen and Elsie, watching the museum grow and add new friends, and say goodbye to old ones. One day, Jewel and Ahk would come back to the museum as artifacts, and there would be a new night guard to watch over them. There would be no more Larry, or Deborah, or even Dr McPhee. Things would be forever changing- but while they still had the family and the museum and their powers, they still had love and happiness.

So, as the party went on until the morning light, the family felt comfort surrounding them and the things they loved. And no one, not even the slickest museum thief in the world, could take that away.

 **Thank you guys for this perfect journey. I could not have let this character blossom and these stories go on if it hadn't been for your support. I love Jewel and think she is one of my most valued OCs. Like I've said before, I will be writing one shots surrounding NATM, but I don't know when. I want to focus on another full length fanfiction- and I think I'm going with Marvel. I have a fan character (basically a child of my favorite ship) but I'm not sure if I will write one. Thank you guys, again- I'm glad I could wrap up the journey like I have right now.**


End file.
